Melody Makers
by brightandshiney
Summary: When Rachel overhears something she wasn't ment to, she decides its time to change her life. Puckleberry. Brittanaberry/Cherryford/Matchel friendships. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok. This is my first glee story. It's going to be different from the show. Not sure on the pairing yet but it won't be Finchel/Quick. The chapters won't be long but it will allow me to update quicker. And please, please review.**

* * *

><p>So far Rachel was having a good day. She had gotten up early for her early morning workout and her protein shake. She hadn't been slushied all day, and she only had glee to look forward to.<p>

Normally she would be the first one in the choir room, but her teacher her kept her behind to talk about an assignment. As she was rounded the corner she saw Quinn enter the choir room holding onto Finns hand and dragging him behind her. She was surprised that Quinn was still in Glee Club, she had thought that after Quinn had gotten rid of the baby that Coach Sylvester would have brought her back on the Cherrio's. But that hadn't happened. And Finn, well he was still dumb enough to believe that the baby was his.

As she drew nearer to the choir room she could hear Quinn's voice. "See Finn we're not late, we're even here before manhands." She rolled her eyes at Quinn. She didn't know what she had ever done to Quinn to make her hate her so much.

"I know, it's nice to have some peace and quiet around here." Kurt's feminine voice rang out.

She stopped dead in front of the choir room to give her some time to compose herself. She bowed her head and took a deep breath. "Ya, if we didn't need her for her voice we could kick her out." She heard Arties quiet voice say.

"Hey, we don't need her voice to win, there are plenty of people with great voices here, example, me." Mercedes sounded insulted.

"But Cedes we still need 12 people to compete." Tina's voice shocked her the most. She thought that these people were her friends. If Mr Schue heard them...

She didn't get to finish her thought. "Guys." Mr Schue tried to interrupt them.

"Come on Mr Schue, if you had enough people here you know you would have Rachel out of here faster then she could say Barbra Streisand." Quinn sneered.

Mr Schue sighed. "You're right." Rachel felt tears prick her eyes. "I would prefer if I didn't have to deal with Rachel and her tantrums." She bowed her head her head further as she heard everyone in the room murmur words of agreement.

She took a deep breath and without lifting her head she turned and walked away. It would be the first time she had missed glee on purpose.

But what she didn't see was that Santana and Brittney standing in front of her. Or know that they had heard the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've Decided that this is going to be a Puckleberry story. I mean who doesn't love Puckleberry. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see happen i will try and wotk it into the story. Shelby will probably in this stories i just have to figure out how to right her into it. Thanks to everyone who read it and added it to story alert, especially those who reviewed**.

* * *

><p>Santana had just seen Rachel turn around and walk away from the choir room. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sure she was never nice to the tiny diva, but she never pretended to be her friend and then proceed to give out about her behind her back. She linked pinkies with Brittany and sauntered into the room.<p>

"Mr Shue, I just saw Berry in the hall, she said she wasn't feeling well so she was going to go home." Santana lied easily.

"Wow, could the girl get more selfish?" Mercedes sneered.

Santana tightened her jaw and clenched her fists. She didn't understand the sudden feeling she had to smack the girl. "But San." She heard Brittany mumble.

"I know B." The Latina whispered back. "And B and I have extra Cheerio's training." She said and then glared at Mercedes. "Adios Losers."

* * *

><p>Early the next day Sue was in her office thinking of ways in which she could win her seventh consecutive national cheerleading competition. She knew she would have to find a new cheerleader. It was going to be difficult to find someone as good as Q.<p>

When she heard music coming from her gym she went to investigate. "It better not be William and his merry bunch of misfits." She thought as she made her way towards the music. But when she opened the door she saw something she wasn't expecting.

There was Rachel Berry, doing advanced cheerleading moves, blackflipping across the gym. After watching the small brunette for a few minutes she made her presence by clearing her throat.

"Berry, my office now." She yelled at the girl and was slightly impressed when the girl just stopped dancing and didn't flinch or jump.

When Rachel heard her name being yelled she calmly turned around and followed Coach Sylvester into her office.

"Take a seat Berry." Sue said in her normal bored tone. "You're going to be my new Cheerio." She continued.

She watched as Rachel crossed the room, sat down, crossed her legs and a small smirk appeared on her face. "Before I agree to this I have one condition." Sue raised an eyebrow at her. "It's about the New Directions."

"Let me guess." Sue pretended to think about it for a second. "You want me to leave your little Glee club alone."

Rachel's devious smiled widened. "No, that's not it." She paused. "If you destroy the glee club you might be able to hold it over Mr Shue's head and taunt him about for a couple of weeks before it starts to get boring." When she saw that she was about to be interrupted she continued hurriedly. "Sure. You think two weeks of torture is better than nothing." She leaned forward. "But my idea will bring you ten times as much enjoyment. You start your own glee club." She could tell that Coach wasn't convinced. "Before you say no let me explain. You start a glee club; Mr Shue won't have me in his club anymore. And you could easily convince Santana and Brittany to join your club. Imagine what it would be like if not only Mr Shue couldn't preform at competitions, but with your superior coaching abilities we're guaranteed to win Nationals. " She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "You would have that trophy to rub in his face for the rest of his days here that he's a failure as a glee Club Coach." She could tell by the look on Sue's face that she liked this idea. "So Miss S, what do you think? Do you still want me to be your new Cheerio?"

Sue raised her eyebrows at the brunette in front of her. "Miss S, I like that." All thoughts of torturing the curly haired Spanish teacher ran through her mind. "You have yourself a deal Ray."

She smirked and picked up the phone. She needed to put this plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Im not to happy with this chapter. I dont know when i'll be able to update next. It will probably be thursday, friday the latest. Pezberry and Brittberry friendship next chapter. Thanks to everone who Read and Reviewed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Sue had finished her call she stood up and went to the locker in the corner of the room. She took out two bags; one which Rachel recognised as the backpacks that the Cheerio's used for the school books, the other was a gear bag. "You will wear your uniform every day; I want your hair in a perfect ponytail. I can't have my Cheerio's looking like a mess. "<p>

She held up the gear bag. "In here are your uniforms, Jacket and some training gear." She handed Rachel the bags. "And this is your locker number and combination for the Cheerio locker room." She handed her a piece of paper. "Now go get changed into your uniform and report back here." Sue ordered.

* * *

><p>After Rachel had showered she headed back to Sue's office. She had transferred her books into her new backpack and was dressed in her new uniform. She felt a bit self-conscious, while the skirt was the same length as her normal ones, her skirt didn't have slits. She knocked on the door and she opened it when she Sue's voice telling her to enter. When she entered she was told to sit down and wait. She occupied her time by looking around the office and all the trophies.<p>

It wasn't long till there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Sue bellowed.

The door open and Santana and Brittany walked in, pinkies linked. Santana was shocked to see Rachel Berry sitting there in a Cheerleading uniform, while Brittany jumped up and down and squealed. "Yay Rach, you're the new Cheerleader. This is going to be so much fun. Rach is in my dance class and is the best dancer there."

Santana turned to Rachel and raised an eyebrow at her. "That's very sweet of you to say Britt, but I'm definitely not as good you." Brittany bounced over to her and hugged her tightly. "You're so nice Rach." She sat down next to her but didn't let go of her. "and so cuddly."

"As you can see Santana, Ray here is going to be my new Cheerio." Sue told the Latina. "She is also going to be captain of my new Glee club." Santana saw Sue's evil smile. "She is also going to be Cheerio co-captain with Brittany." This started Brittany bouncing again.

"A new Glee Club?" Santana asked.

"Ray, would you like to explain?" Sue turned to Rachel and asked her.

Rachel explained to Santana. "I'm so annoyed in New Directions. They only want me there to get them out of trouble. Mr Shue won't have to put up with me anymore" Rachel then added. "So, are you and Britt going to join _The McKinley Melody Makers__?_ " Rachel asked.

"I actually enjoy being in Glee." Santana answered. "I think it will be 10 times more fun without Mr Shue and the other losers."

"I wana join too." Brittany added.

"And I think the best person to break the news to Mr Shue would be you Miss S." Rachel smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>Sue strode into the teacher's lounge. Her smile widened when she saw Mr Shue pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning William. How are you this beautiful morning?" Sue said in an uncharacteristically cheerful voice.<p>

"I was doing well." Will answered her. "But the fact that you're so cheerful has me thinking that maybe you have another plan to destroy my Glee Club."

"I'm too busy to even think about you little club." She told him and when he didn't look convinced she continued. "I have to whip my Cheerio's into shape for nationals." Will didn't like the twinkle in her eyes. "Not to mention all the things that I have to do to get my new Glee Club started."

Will's mouth opened in shock. "What…..How…Why." He spluttered. "You can't start another Glee Club." He was finally able to say.

"Oh I think you'll find that I can William." Sue replied. "It doesn't say anywhere that a school can't have two Glee clubs." She smiled evilly at Will. "I already have three recruits, one who happens to be my Glee captain and new cheerio."

After Will had composed himself he spoke up. "So, who's this new Cheerio? I didn't think we had gotten a new transfer." Will asked. "Wait." He interrupted her before she could answer. "You said three recruits." He looked like he just realised something. "That wouldn't be Santana, Brittany and Quinn." She could tell that he was angry by the pulsing on his forehead.

"Santana's my head Cheerio. Of course she'll be joining me. " She looked at him as if he were a total moron. Well she did think he was a total moron. "And everywhere Santana goes Brittany goes." She talked slower like he was a dropped on his head as a child. "But no. You can have Quinn. I said new Cheerio not old Cheerio. Plus I want some who isn't stupid enough to get knocked up." She paused for dramatic effect. "I know Ray will be the perfect Cheerio and captain of "_The McKinley Melody Makers._"

"Ray?" Will quizzed her.

"Oh, well you know her as Rachel Berry." She grinned.

"Ha." Will laughed, as if the idea of Rachel leaving New Directions was that preposterous. "You wish." He scoffed.

"William, William, William." Her tone was condescending. "I think all that sulphur from the baby chicks lying eggs in your hair has finally rotted your brain." Will get opening and closing his moth but no sound came out. "I don't know why you're surprised. She knew neither you nor your team wanted her around, so why would she stay." He Looked confused. "I would prefer if I didn't have to deal with Rachel and her tantrums" She quoted him and imitated his voice.

With one last smile she turned a walked out of the room. Will new that Sue had really screwed him over. And he couldn't help but feel that he could of somehow put a stop to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know that i promised a Rachel/Santana/Brittany chapter. That will hopefull be next. But on the plus side Puck is in this chapter. This is looking out to be a Brittana story and maybe an OC for Mike and Matt. Oh in the next few chapters i will be introducing Blaine. Ohhh to Klaine or not to Klaine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before Sue had left the office she had told Santana and Brittany to teach Rachel their cheers. "Before we leave this room, I just want to say sorry." Santana told Rachel, her tone sincere. "I can't have everyone thinking I've gone soft. I gots a reputation to maintain."<p>

"I know you are." Rachel replied. "Ever since regionals you been less of a…..how would you say….a bitch."

"Wow Rach, you swore." Santana smirked. "Awesome."

"Well, talking like a swallowed a dictionary didn't do me any good." Was Rachel's answer.

"It's time to shock the masses by introducing our new Cheerio" Santana said with a wide grin on her face.

As Santana left the room she linked pinkies with Brittany with one hand and with Rachel with the other. The crowds parted and their jaws dropped. They were all in shock to see Rachel Berry in a cheerleading uniform.

It wasn't till the end of the day that they ran into the Glee Club. The new unholy trinity was walking past the choir room. "Oh my Gucci." They heard Kurt screech.

They turned around and sauntered into the room. Santana smirked as the boys looked Rachel up and down. Who knew that's what Berry was hiding under those hideous animal sweaters? Santana nearly burst out laughing as she heard Finn quietly murmur "Mailman mailman mailman."

"Can you keep it down?" Santana jeered. "I don't want my ears to start bleeding." She glared at Kurt and had to try hard to stop from smiling at seining the look of outrage on his face.

"Why is manhands wearing a Cheerio uniform?" Quinn sneered. "What piece of information did you use to blackmail Coach?" She then added.

"She just saw my dancing tubers." Brittany giggled quietly at Rachel mocking Quinn; glad that her new friend was sticking up for herself. "And with her setting up her own Glee Club, how could I say no?"

"What!" Exclaimed Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt. While Artie sat there in shock.

"How could you do this do us Rachel." Tina said in a quiet voice. "To your friends."

"My friends?" Rachel didn't know how they could all keep their faces straight.

She was interrupted my Mike. "We are friends though right Rach?" Mike asked and Rachel could see the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course you are Michael." She said to him. "And so are you Noah and Matthew." She addressed each of the boys. "And I'm sorry that you had to be caught up in the middle of this." She turned back to Tina. "And I'm your friend Tina? Well last time I checked friends don't stab each other in the back."

"What are you talking about Rach?" Matt asked.

It was Santana who answered. "Yesterday Rachel was late for Glee, and when she arrived everyone was bitching about her. And Mr Shue didn't even stick up for her, he actually joined in." Mr Shue hung his head in shame but made no move to apologise.

"So as you can tell I don't want to be in a club where they only want me when their stuck and to use as their verbal punching bag." Puck, Mike and Matt's face's all displayed varying degrees of anger.

"No one will want to join _T__he Rachel Berry Show__._" Quinn glared.

"It won't be _The Rachel Berry show._" Rachel said using air quotes. "Everyone's talents will be displayed." Scoffs were heard. "You can't blame me for the fact that Mr Shue gave me all the solos" Rachel explained.

"Then why didn't you give me or Cedes a song?" Kurt demanded.

"I said talent Kurt. And Tina never put up her hand for a solo; I assumed she'd be uncomfortable in the spotlight, seeing as she faked a stutter so she wouldn't have to speak in public."

"And Santana has a gorgeous voice and Mr Shue never gave her a solo." Rachel continued. "We have the best dancers in Britt and Michael, but Mr Shue has them doing the same easy steps as the rest of us." She saw the surprise register in Mikes face; he didn't think anyone noticed that he was getting bored of the dance steps.

"Plus we need a stronger male lead." She added and when she saw Finn frown she continued. "Let's face it Finderella, the only reason you're still male lead is because Mr Shue is living vicariously through you, not because you have the best voice."

"We will be holding auditions for _The McKinleyMelody Makers _soon. And if you want to join Noah, Mike and Matt you can skip the auditions." Rachel added.

"You can't poach our people." Mr Shue exploded.

"We're just giving them an alternative, albeit a better alternative." Rachel told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, San Britt and I have a shopping date." She waved her fingers at them and the three girls left the room.

After the girls had left the room Will turned towards everyone and clasped his hands in front of him. "Everyone ready to get started?"

"Aren't we going to talk about this?" Matt asked.

"No, we are not going to listen to that spoiled brat." He told them sternly.

Puck clenched his jaw. "She did have some valid points. Mikes dancing is going to waste and I would like a chance at signing lead."

"No, we are going to leave it as it is. As the saying goes if it isn't broke don't fix it." His tone condescending.

"If that's the way it's going to be then I'm gone." Puck stood up and turned to Matt and Mike. "I joining the new club, you guys with me?"

"Sure am." Mike and Matt muttered. They then stood up and left the room, never once looking back at the remaining seven people in the room, all of whose jaws hung open.

In the space of less than 24 hours Will had seen his Glee Club halved form 12 to 6.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: OK so New Directions only six members left. Will anyone else jump ship?<strong>

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Thanks to every single person who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to update but college is kicking my ass. Sorry for the length but its 3am and i'm sooooo tired. I'll try and update as soon as possible.  
><strong>

**aussiegleek18: Yes this story will be Puckleberry with a side of brittana.**

* * *

><p>As Rachel, Santana and Brittany walked out the door of the school, Santana turned to Brittany. "Before our shopping date, we have to call Britt's mom to come collect us. My car is in for a service." Santana explained.<p>

"We can go in my car if you want." Rachel told them. "We can go get your things and change at my house. My Dads are gone on holidays."

They made their way out to Rachel's car and when she stood in front of a red Ford Mustang. They first went to Brittany and Santana's houses so they could get changed out of their uniforms. When Rachel pulled up to a large house and open the gates with a remote Santana and Brittany's jaws dropped. "Wow, this is where you live Rach?" Santana asked in amazement. "This place is huge."

Rachel just smiled tightly at her. They walked into the house and up to Rachel's room. That's when Santana noticed the contemplative look on Rachel's face. "You ok Rach?" She asked her.

Rachel then turned to Santana and Brittany. "You don't think I was too mean to Quinn today?"

Santana looked at Rachel like she had two heads, but before she could say her snarky remake Brittany interrupted. "No. Definitely not"

"She just makes me so angry. I just wanted her to know what it's like for someone to put you down." Rachel explained.

"Well, she'll still be a bitch." Santana scoffed.

"I don't know when she turned from a Princess to an Ice Queen." Brittany lamented.

"It's going to be ok Britts." Santana comforted Brittany and put her arm around her. "Plus now that Quinn isn't here you can finally be friends with Rachel."

Brittany smiled. "I never thought of it that way San." She walked over and hugged Rachel. "And she's way cuddlier."

"OK, I have enough of all this sappy crap." Santana told them. She then walked over to Rachel's wardrobe and opened it. "Holy crap over half of these clothes are awesome." She said after she had looked through the clothes. "How come you didn't wear these to school?" She asked Rachel.

"I wore something nice the first day I went to McKinley." Rachel answered. "And it got covered in slushie. And I'd like to keep those clothes nice. That's why I wore the sweaters and skirts." When it looked like Santana was going to interrupt her she quickly continued. "Don't apologise again. I've already told you that you were forgiven."

"I know but I still feel bad." Santana replied.

"I might take it back if you keep moaning about it." Rachel ordered.

"OK. Well we can get shopping when you get dressed midget." When she realised she once again insulted Rachel, she opened her mouth to apologise, she saw the smile was still on Rachel's face.

"If you say sorry I might have to punch you." Rachel threatened.

"Yay, shopping." Brittany squealed, clapping her hands and jumping on the spot.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of shopping Rachel, Santana and Brittany made their way to the food court. On their way to their tables they spotted Puck, Mike and Matt at another table. They made their way over to them.<p>

"Is it ok if we sit here?" Rachel asked them hesitantly.

"Sure." They all answered at once.

It was Mike who asked the first question. "So, was the invitation to join your glee club a real one?"

"You want to join our glee club." When Mike nodded she smiled widely. "Then you can definitely join." She saw Noah's hand reach over to try and reach a fry and when she looked at his hand he quickly retracted it. She shook her head at him and handed him the whole packet.

"Were half way there." Santana smirked. "We are so going to beat the New Directions asses."

When they were finished eating they were interrupted by a cell phone.

"Hello." Rachel answered. She then paused as the person on the other side of the phone talked. "Really!" She exclaimed. Puck was entranced by the way her face light up. He tightened his jaw as the thought that she was on the phone to another boy crossed his mind. "I'll be there in 15 minutes. Love you too." Puck clenched his fists under the table. She then turned to the rest of the group. "That was my cousin. His parents have to go overseas for work and my cousins will be staying with me for the rest of the year." She was practically bouncing in her seat. "There on their way to my house."

"Why aren't they going with their parent's?" It was Matt who asked.

"It's their last year in high school before they go off to college." Rachel answered. "Do you want to go back to my house to meet them?" She then asked them.

"Great we'll meet you back at Rach's house." Santana stated.

"My parents aren't home so all of ye all welcome to say the night. I think I will be easier for my cousins if they have friends before they start at school tomorrow." They all nodded and agreed. Rachel smiled back at them. It was the happiest she had been in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Every one who reviews gets a virtual cookie.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know i haven't uploaded in ages, but college has been hell. Its my last year and i will be finished this week. I should have another chapter up this week if anyone is still reading.**

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into her driveway with Santana and Brittany just before Noah pulled into the driveway in his truck with Mike and Matt. As soon as Rachel got out of her car she saw her cousin sanding in her doorway and walking over to her car.<p>

"Blaine!" Rachel screamed before running up and hugging her cousin. "Where's Aria?" She asked.

"She's inside unpacking." He answered her. "You know you and her share that freakish need to be organized."

"You know there is nothing ..." She trailed of when she saw him smiling. She then noticed everyone standing behind her. "I'm so sorry, I'm being rude" She turned towards her friends. "Blaine these are my friends Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike and Matt. Everyone this is my cousin Blaine." She introduced them. "Why don't we go inside and we can me Blaine's sister Aria."

Once everyone had gone inside Rachel's' house and she had introduced them to Aria, Rachel ordered Pizza for everyone.

"So are you guys going to join glee club?" Mike asked Aria and Blaine.

"Yes. We're really looking forward to it as well. " Aria answered him "And then you'll only need four more members. I just have to decide what to sing for my audition."

"I told you that you don't have to audition." Rachel told them. "They have excellent voices." Rachel explained to her friends.

"It's only fair if we audition Rach." Aria explained to her cousin.

"They can sing here!" Brittany exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

"That's a great idea Britt." Santana said smiling at her girlfriend.

The group then made their way down to Rachel's basement where she kept her karaoke machine. It was decide that Blaine would go first.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

_(Some - where)_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<em>

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

As soon as Blaine had sung his last note everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering him. "Amazing as always." Rachel complemented him.

Aria slowly walked up to the stage, a little more hesitant than her brother. Rachel noticed this and smiled reassuringly at her cousin. Aria then took a deep breath before starting.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:__  
><em>_"Why am I doing this to myself?"__  
><em>_Losing my mind on a tiny error,__  
><em>_I nearly left the real me on the shelf.__  
><em>_No, no, no, no, no...__  
><em>_  
><em>_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!__  
><em>_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
><em>_It's okay not to be okay.__  
><em>_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.__  
><em>_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
><em>_Just be true to who you are!__  
><em>_(who you are __[x11]__)__  
><em>_  
><em>_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?__  
><em>_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!__  
><em>_The more I try the less it's working, yeah__  
><em>_'Cause everything inside me screams__  
><em>_No, no, no, no, no...__  
><em>_  
><em>_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!__  
><em>_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
><em>_It's okay not to be okay.__  
><em>_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.__  
><em>_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
><em>_There's nothing wrong with who you are!__  
><em>_  
><em>_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!__  
><em>_Just go, and leave me alone!__  
><em>_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,__  
><em>_With a smile, that's my home!__  
><em>_That's my home, no...__  
><em>_  
><em>_No, no, no, no, no...__  
><em>_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!__  
><em>_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
><em>_It's okay not to be okay...__  
><em>_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.__  
><em>_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
><em>_Just be true to who you are!__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah _

"So I assume that everyone's ok with Aria and Blaine joining Melody Makers?" Rachel asked after she had run up and hugged Aria. She then saw all her friends smiling and nodding their heads.

"I was thinking that we could have an assembly on Monday to try and get more members." The normally quiet Matt spoke.

"And I have the perfect song for Rach and Puck to sing." Santana told everyone.

Looking at her friend Rachel wasn't sure she was going to like what happened next, especially if the glint in Santana's eye meant anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I dont own glee and Blaine's song is "<strong>Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane and the song Aria sang is <strong>"Who You Are"<strong> by Jessie J.**  
><strong>

**AN3: Ok so i'm not really happy with this chapter, I just finished writting my dissertation so writting was the last thing I really wanted to do. But i felt bad that i kept you guys waiting so I hope its not to bad. **

**AN4: If any one has any ideas for song that the MMs can sing or members let me know. And as always, Please Review.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Wow, this story has over 100 reviews. You guys are amazeballs. Hope you all enjoy this. I will try to update as soon as possible. **

* * *

><p>It was Sunday evening and the melody makers had finished rehearsing. Most people had gone home except Santana, who was sitting in the living room with Rachel and Aria. "I'm not so sure about the first song." Rachel told them.<p>

"But it's a really good song Rach, and you and Puck sounded great together." Aria told her.

"I don't think that's what she's worried about." Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"Santana" Rachel warned her

"What? What am I missing?" Aria asked Santana.

"Rachel has a small, and by small I mean massive, crush on Noah Puckerman." Santana answered her ignoring Rachel's glare.

"Oh that." Aria replied. Then noticing Rachel's shocked face she carried on. "It is pretty obvious Rach."

"You don't think he knows, do you?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No. I just know you so well." Aria answered.

"And I'm just really observant." Santana continued. It was then that Santana noticed the time, "I better go or I'lls be in big trouble." She then walked to the door with Rachel. "See you in the morning, bright and early."

* * *

><p>It was bright on Monday morning when Rachel pulled her car into Santana's driveway. Brittany was there with Santana, both of the sitting on the sing in front of Santana's house. "Morning Rachy" The bubbly blond greeted her after she had skipped over to the car and sat in the back seat. Rachel returned her acknowledgement. Santana had made her way to the passenger side and grunted her hello.<p>

"Well isn't someone a giant ball of sunshine today." Rachel addressed the scowling brunette while Brittany giggled in the back. When Santana ignored her she continued on "Will you cheer up if I promise to stop at Starbucks for some coffee?" Rachel asked. This earned her a small smile.

Rachel used the drive thru and got herself a soya mocha, a hot chocolate with marshmallows for Brittany and a espresso for Santana. They pulled up the school and drank their drinks in Rachel's car. When it was five minutes till the start of cheerio's training they walked up the gym, the three of them with a spring in their step.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray walked through the halls of McKinley high. She held her head up high and had a smirk on her face. She was going to get her spot back on the cheerio's and she was going to do it today. She knew that the squad was the sloppiest on Monday morning training sessions and that this would be the perfect time to approach Coach Sylvester. She knocked on the door and took one more deep breath before entering. Sue was sitting at her desk writing in her diary when she saw Quinn Fabray walk in. She walked to the front of Sue's desk and sat in one of the chairs. "So after the disaster I'm sure man-hands was this morning, have you reconsidered giving me my place back on the cheerio's." Quinn asked with a small smirk on her face.<p>

"Today's training didn't go as I thought it would have." Sue told her. She saw the smile on Quinn's face get bigger. "It went better." She saw the smile drop from Quinn's face. She thought back to that morning and Rachel's idea of teaching Yoga and Pilates to improve balance and coordination. When she heard Quinn scoff she then added. "Rachel's a great leader and an even better cheerleader than one you were." She then took a pause. "Now get out of my office."

* * *

><p>Kurt was at his locker getting his books for the day. He noticed a guy a few feet away and his gaydar instantly pinged. He was super cute and was talking to a pretty brunette girl. He didn't recognize them so he assumed they were new. "Never goanna happen lady lips." Santana growled in his ear making him jump.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her trying to sound confident.

"You and the new guy. It's never goanna happen." She told him smugly. "You know why?" She asked him. She didn't give him time to answer before she continued. "Two words. Rachel Berry."

When he heard the name of 'the deserter', as he had called her in his mind he started to get angry. "She has no bearing over who I date. She may like to think it, but she doesn't rule the school."

"Look at that." Santana told him. He looked over and saw Rachel hugging the girl, then the boy. "Those are Rachel's cousins." She laughed evilly. "He's never going to want to go out with someone who stabbed his cousin in the back." She then smirked at him and sauntered off.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and everyone was sitting in their individual groups. They saw the stage and hoped the New Directions weren't going to be performing. They heard the music start and saw Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman standing on the stage. Rachel was wearing a little black dress and Puck wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.<p>

(_Rachel,_ **Puck,** _**Both**_)

_I met a guy at the club, __  
>I let him know where to love,<em>

**I met a girl at the bar, ****  
>I let her know who you are.<strong>

**I told her you are the love of my life and, ****  
>One day your gonna be my wife.<strong>**  
>We are gonna have some babies together.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>_I told him you are the man of my dreams, __  
><em>_You saved me from drowning in the streams__  
>And I know were really gonna last forever. (and ever)<em>

_**It was those 3 words that saved my life.**__**  
>It's wasn't complicated, wasn't pre-meditated.<strong>__**  
>It wasn't under-rated, boy i'm so glad you stayed and... <strong>_

_**It was those 3 words that saved my life.**_  
><em>It wasn't complicated, wasn't pre-meditated.<em>_  
>To you I'm dedicated.<em>_  
>Lets just go ahead and say it... <em>_  
><em>  
><em><strong>I love you... <strong>__**  
>I love you... <strong>__**  
>You are the love of my life. (my life - my life)<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you... <strong>__**  
>I love you... <strong>__**  
>I love you... <strong>__**  
>You are the love of my life. (my life )<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>You know your holin' my heart, <strong>**  
>Came out and teared us apart.<strong>

_You know i'm so in love with you, __  
>Came up and teared us apart. (oh)<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>I said i-l-o-v-e-y-o-u i'm so into you girl, <strong>  
><strong><br>She said** _m-e-t-o-o,_  
><em>It's obvious i'm so into you boy, <em>_  
>So why don't we,<em> **(we)**  
><em>Hold <em>**(hold)** _on_ **(on)** _for_** to** _(love_**-love)**.

_**Through the ups and downs never let go**__**  
>Holding on forever never let go<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>It all started with<strong> _three words that saved my life_  
><em>It wasn't complicated<em>_  
>It wasn't complicated<em>_  
>It wasn't complicated<em>_  
>It wasn't complicated<em>_  
>Baby those three words that saved my life<em>

_**I love you I love you**__**  
>You are the love of my life my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you I love you I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the love of my life my life<strong>_

By the time they had finished the song everyone was clapping along. Everyone had heard about Coach Sylvester setting up her own glee club and they were a lot better than the New Directions.

Puck walked of the stage and Santana and Brittany walked on, both of them dressed the same as Rachel.

(_Rachel,_ **Santana,** Brittany, _**All**_)

_I threw a wish in the well,__  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<em>_  
>I looked to you as it fell,<em>_  
>And now you're in my way<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>I'd trade my soul for a wish,<strong>**  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<strong>**  
>I wasn't looking for this,<strong>**  
>But now you're in my way<strong>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

_**Hey, I just met you,**__**  
>And this is crazy,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>It's hard to look right,<strong>__**  
>At you baby,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Hey, I just met you,<strong>__**  
>And this is crazy,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the other boys,<strong>__**  
>Try to chase me,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em>You took your time with the call,<em>_  
>I took no time with the fall<em>_  
>You gave me nothing at all,<em>_  
>But still, you're in my way<em>_  
><em>**  
>I beg, and borrow and steal<strong>**  
><strong>**Have foresight and it's real****  
>I didn't know I would feel it,<strong>**  
>But it's in my way<strong>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

_**Hey, I just met you,**__**  
>And this is crazy,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>It's hard to look right,<strong>__**  
>At you baby,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Hey, I just met you,<strong>__**  
>And this is crazy,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__  
>And all the other boys,<em>_  
>Try to chase me,<em>_  
>But here's my number,<em>_  
>So call me, maybe?<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Before you came into my life<strong>**  
>I missed you so bad<strong>**  
>I missed you so bad<strong>**  
>I missed you so, so bad<strong>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

_**It's hard to look right,**__**  
>At you baby,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Hey, I just met you,<strong>__**  
>And this is crazy,<strong>__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>And all the other boys,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Try to chase me,**__**  
>But here's my number,<strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Before you came into my life<strong>__**  
>I missed you so bad<strong>__**  
>I missed you so bad<strong>__**  
>I missed you so, so bad<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Before you came into my life<strong>__**  
>I missed you so bad<strong>__**  
>And you should know that<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>So call me, maybe? <strong>_

Matt, Mike, Puck Blaine and Aria then walked on to the stage. The crowd saw them and cheered. It looked like they were getting another song.

(**M****att**, _Aria__, _Both, _**Everyone**_)

**Give me a second I,****  
>I need to get my story straight<strong>**  
>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State<strong>**  
>My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar<strong>**  
>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and<strong>**  
><strong>_I know I gave it to you months ago__  
>I know you're trying to forget<em>_  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<em>_  
>The holes in my apologies, you know<em>_  
>I'm trying hard to take it back<em>**  
>So if by the time the bar closes<strong>**  
>And you feel like falling down<strong>**  
>I'll carry you home<strong>

_**Tonight**__**  
>We are young<strong>__**  
>So let's set the world on fire<strong>__**  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Tonight<strong>__**  
>We are young<strong>__**  
>So let's set the world on fire<strong>__**  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>Now I know that I'm not<br>All that you got  
>I guess that I, I just thought<br>Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
>But our friends are back<br>_So let's raise a cup__  
><em>_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_**Tonight**__**  
>We are young<strong>__**  
>So let's set the world on fire<strong>__**  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Tonight<strong>__**  
>We are young<strong>__**  
>So let's set the world on fire<strong>__**  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em>Carry me home tonight <em>_**(Nananananana)**__  
>Just carry me home tonight <em>_**(Nananananana)**__**  
><strong>__Carry me home tonight __**(Nananananana)**__**  
><strong>__Just carry me home tonight __**(Nananananana)**__  
><em>  
><strong>The moon is on my side<strong>**  
>I have no reason to run<strong>**  
>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<strong>**  
><strong>_The angels never arrived__  
>But I can hear the choir<em>_  
>So will someone come and carry me home<em>_  
><em>  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>__**  
>We are young<strong>__**  
>So let's set the world on fire<strong>__**  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>Tonight<strong>__**  
>We are young<strong>__**  
>So let's set the world on fire<strong>__**  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>So if by the time the bar closes<strong>__**  
>And you feel like falling down<strong>__**  
>I'll carry you home tonight <strong>_

"Hey listen up." Santana yelled at the crowd. They stopped cheering and clapping to listen to her. "We're Melody Makers, McKinley's newest and most awesome singing group." The New Directions in the crowd scowled. "And we will be holding up auditions on Wednesday if you wants to join."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: The first song is "3 Words" by Cheryl Cole ft will i am. The second song is "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen And the last song is "We Are Young" by Fun.<strong>

**Someone else may leave New Directions to join Melody Makers.  
><strong>

**Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OK so there was a mix up with the last chapter. I had to delete it and reuplod 3 times for the correct chapter to appear. I didn't know that the wrong chapter went up till i saw the reviews, so thanks for letting me know. And thanks for all the reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today was going to be a good day for Tina Cohen-Chang. She had her first glee club meeting since Rachel Berry had quit, and with Rachel not there to hog all the solo, it was now her chance. The remaining New Direction members were in the choir room when Mr Schue walked in, late as always.<p>

"Now that we're down a few members we will be holding auditions. We will be performing to entice people to join New Directions over Melody Makers." He spat out the name of Sue's club. He started handing out music sheets. "Here we have a duet for Mercedes and Kurt and a solo for Kurt. But first I want to go over the first solo, True Colours. Mercedes you're up." Mercedes stood up with a smug smile on her face.

"Mr Schue." Tina timidly interrupted her. "I was wondering if I could try out for that song, it's one of my favourites."

"Maybe next time Tina." He told Tina and her shoulders slumped.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Santana and Brittany were in the Cheerio's locker room getting ready after practice when one of the junior girls approached Rachel. "Hey Zoe, is everything okay?"<p>

"I just wanted to let you know that my boyfriend Mark and I are going to be auditioning for Melody Makers tomorrow."

"That's great." Rachel smiled at her.

"And I don't know how you convinced to let coach play music but running laps is a lot more fun now. Ok well I'll talk to you later." She smiled and gave a little wave before walking away.

"Weird." Rachel said to her friends.

"It's not weird Rachy." Brittany told her as the three girls as they left the locker room and made their way towards their next class. "Everyone is just beginning to see how awesome you are."

Rachel then looked up just as she saw someone in a letterman jacket throw a slushy in Tina's face. "Tina!" Rachel exclaimed. She put her arm around Tina's shoulders, grabbed her bag with her spare clothes, closed Tina's locker and helped her to go get cleaned off.

After Rachel had washed the sticky drink out of Tina's hair and Tina has changed into clean clothes. Tina was sitting in a chair and that's when Rachel noticed that there were tears streaming down Tina's face. "It's going be ok Tina." Rachel soothed her. "I will make sure that this doesn't happen to you again." This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Tina started to sob. Rachel then knelled in front of the shaking girl to try and calm her down.

Eventually Tina looked up at Rachel with tear filled eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Nobody deserves this." Rachel explained.

"But I never stood up for you when everyone was giving out about you." She paused to hiccup. "It's just that I never got any solos and I was so jealous of you."

"I never knew you wanted any solos." Rachel admitted. "I was so happy that Mr Schue was giving me all the solos that I never stopped to think about anyone else." She paused for a beat. "Sometimes I felt that the rest of you only wanted me for my voice." She laughed bitterly. "Guess I was right about that."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. But you're happy now right? I mean with the Melody Makers and being a cheerleader?" She asked.

"I am. I love to dance. And Santana and Brittany are great, especially when they are not under Quinn's thumb."

"I'm glad. Mr Schue said he was going to me a solo." She said with a small smile on her face.

"That's great Tina." Rachel told her and hugged her taking Tina off guard. "You deserve it, you're very talented."

"You think so?" She asked shyly.

"You really should have more confidence in yourself." She then stood up and whipped down her knees,

"I know that we're in rival clubs, but could you help me pick out a song?"

"I don't mind. I'll have a look when I go home and text you a few suggestions. Now I better get to class. I'll see you around T."

Rachel left Tina sitting in the girls' bathroom. She had felt that a huge weight and been lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Will had thought that the New directions had performed well at lunch time, so when he went to check the signup sheet after school he expected it to be full of names. When he looked at it he was disappointed to find that not only was his list empty, but the signup sheet for Sue's club, the Melody Makers, was full and there was also a second sheet that was half full. He didn't think there was a time where he hated Sue more than he did now.<p>

Tina was at home when she heard he phone sound that she had a text message. She looked at her phone and saw that it was from Rachel.

**Here's a list of songs that I think will be perfect for your voice- R*.**

It the message that was 10 songs, some that Tina loved, others not so much. But she appreciated the time it must have taken for Rachel to choose them. She send her thanks and went back to have a look at the songs to see what song she would choose.

It was a Wednesday, the day when the Melody Makers were holding their auditions. Will Schuester was in the teachers' lounge when Sue walked over to him with a smirk on his face. "I just saw the signup sheets. Seems like nobody wants to join the best of the musical short bus. Soon you're going to have to admit defeat."

"No, Because soon you'll get tired of running a glee club and they'll all come running to me." He smiled in what he thought was a smug way, but in reality it only made himself look like he was constipated.

"Your resentment... is delicious." She then preformed a storm off that Rachel Berry would be proud of.

"Dam that insufferable woman." He mumbled to himself. He then noticed the time and knew that if he didn't leave now that he would be late for glee club. When he walked into the choir room he was happy to see everyone waiting with someone new.

"Are you here to join New directions?" He asked hopping she hadn't got lost looking for the Melody Makers.

"Yes. My name is Sugar Motta."

"Do you have a piece ready?" He asked the new girl.

"I already handed it to Mr Piano man." She told him and stood up to sing her song.

(**Sugar**)

**The minute you walked in the joint **

**I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender **

**Good looking, so refined **

**Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind? **

**So let me get right to the point **

**I don't pop my cork for every man I see **

**Hey big spender! **

**Spend a little time with me**

Before she could continue she was stopped by Mr Schue. "I'm afraid that wasn't good enough to join." He told her.

"You can't say that to me. And anyway I don't want to join this club. You're all crap. And I can say that because I have aspergers." She then walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you let her join?" Artie asked, feeling sorry for the girl.

"You heard her, she sounded awful."

"But we do need extra people. She could just sway in the background." Kurt told him.

"You're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow." He paused and rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's continue."

"Mr Schue." Tina spoke gently while she walked up to the teacher. "I was hoping I could sing this song." She handed him the music for "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

He took the sheet off of her and looked at it for a few seconds. "This will be the perfect song for Regional's." A huge smile lit up the whole of Tina's face, but it didn't stay there long. "It will be perfect for a duet. Quinn, Finn." He called for their attention. "I just found the duet you'll be doing for regional's."

"But Mr Schue I wanted to do that song." Tina told him.

"Tina you have to be a team player." He talked to her like he was talking to a child.

"Can I pick a different song then?"

"I will tell you when you can sing a solo." He practically shouted at her.

"I'm not feeling very well." Tina mumbled and quickly left the room. When Mr Schue looked at the rest of the club he found them staring at him in shook.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Santana and Brittany were in the auditorium. Sue had said she wasn't going to bother seeing the auditions and that she trusted the girls opinions. Rachel would judge their voice, Santana would make sure no one ugly was picked and Brittany was there as the peace keeper.<p>

"It's not too late to audition, is it?" A girl on the stage asked.

Santana who wanted to go get some food was annoyed at having to listen to someone else spoke. "Thought you were too important to put your name on the signup sheet, did you?." Santana growled.

"I auditioned for the New Directions but I didn't get in." The three girls were shocked. She was the first person who had auditioned that hadn't got in. "So I thought I try this club."

"Name." Santana barked at her.

"Sugar Motta."

"OK. Start." Rachel told her.

**(Sugar)**

**When the rain is blowing in your face,****  
>And the whole world is on your case,<strong>**  
>I could offer you a warm embrace<strong>**  
>To make you feel my love.<strong>

"Ok. Stop, stop stop." Rachel interrupted her.

"She is useless. She's not joining us." Santana whispered to Rachel.

"I want you to start again but two keys lower." Rachel instructed her and told her to start again. She then turned and whispered to Santana. "I don't care how bad that sounded. Mr Schue will realize that he has turned away someone and ask her to join New Directions. When he asks her tomorrow, I want her to tell him that she's with us."

**When the rain is blowing in your face,****  
>And the whole world is on your case,<strong>**  
>I could offer you a warm embrace<strong>**  
>To make you feel my love.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>When the evening shadows and the stars appear,<strong>**  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<strong>**  
>I could hold you for a million years<strong>**  
>To make you feel my love.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>I know you haven't made your mind up yet,<strong>**  
>But I would never do you wrong.<strong>**  
>I've known it from the moment that we met,<strong>**  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,<strong>**  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<strong>**  
>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>**  
>To make you feel my love.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>The storms are raging on the rolling sea<strong>**  
>And on the highway of regret.<strong>**  
>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,<strong>**  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.<strong>**  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<strong>**  
>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,<strong>**  
>To make you feel my love<strong>**  
>To make you feel my love<strong>

When Sugar stopped she looked at the girls. Santana couldn't believe the difference between the first time she heard her and the second time. "You're not the best singer." Rachel told her. "But the second time was a lot better. And I can help you get even better."

Sugar smiled. She was shocked in the difference she heard herself. "Does that mean I'm in?" She asked.

"Ya. I'll let you know when rehearsals start."

"Finally!" Santana shouted. "I'm going to go get my eats on." When Rachel didn't move from her seat she asked her. "You coming?"

Rachel had seen something out of the corner of her eye so she told Santana that she would catch up with her and Britt lately. She then walked up to Tina, who was sitting in one of the auditorium chairs. "Hey, are you OK T?" Rachel asked softly.

"Mr Schue gave my solo to Quinn and Finn to do as a duet." Tina explained.

"It's OK. We can decide on a different song." Rachel told her.

"I asked him that. " She took a deep breath. "He told me, quiet loudly, that he would say when I would get to sing a solo." When it looked like Rachel was going to interrupt she continued quickly. "Even yesterday when I asked him for a solo he had this look in his eye. You know the one her gets?" She didn't wait for Rachel to answer. "The one he used to give Mercedes and Kurt, and then never give them one."

"I'm sure he will. He would be wasting your talent if he didn't." Tina gave her a look. "OK, he probably won't. He doesn't like admitting when he's wrong. We don't need him now. The stage is free, why don't you sing for me."

"Really?" Tina asked. "I thought you were going for food?"

"I can get something after. Please Tina it's been so long since I've heard you sing."

"OK." Tina agreed. She and Rachel walked up to the stage. Rachel said she would play the piano and Tina told her what song she was going to sing. Tina then took a deep breath before starting.

_(Tina)_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.__  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<em>_  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<em>_  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>_  
><em>_  
>[Chorus:]<em>_  
>It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.<em>_  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<em>_  
>And I don't know how I can do without.<em>_  
>I just need you now.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.<em>_  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<em>_  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<em>_  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>_  
><em>_  
>[Chorus:]<em>_  
>It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<em>_  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<em>_  
><em>_And I don't know how I can do without.__  
>I just need you now.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Oh whoa<em>_  
>Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.<em>_  
><em>_  
>[Chorus:]<em>_  
>It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.<em>_  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<em>_  
>Well I don't know how I can do without.<em>_  
>I just need you now<em>_  
>I just need you now.<em>_  
>Oh baby I need you now. <em>

Rachel started clapping when she had finished and Tina could feel herself blush. "Your voice is even better then I remember."

"Would you do a duet with me sometime?" Tina asked her.

"I could only do that if you were a part of Melody Makers." Rachel said jokingly. When Tina remained quiet she continued. "I'm only messing. I would love to sing with you."

"What would you say if I was thinking of joining your glee club?"

Rachel was shocked when she heard this. "We would love to have you join us, but only if that's what you really wanted."

"Is it OK if I go home and talk to my mom, you know, someone impartial?"

"That's OK. Just let me know tomorrow. I hope we can still be friends no matter what group you choose."

"I'd like that." Tina told her.

"I'd better go." Rachel told her. "Santana might give me extra suicides if I keep her waiting any longer." Rachel said after her phone rang for the third time without her picking it up. "And if I can just offer a small piece of advice. Do what makes you happy." As Rachel left she heard two voices in her head that sounded like Kurt and Mercedes telling her that she would be a traitor if she left The New Directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Instead of to be or not to be, To Klaine or not to Klaine. <strong>

**And Please Review. :)  
><strong>

**Song List  
><strong>

**"Big Spender" by Bette Midler.**

**"Make You Feel My Love" by Originally Bob Dylan/ Cover Adele.  
><strong>

**"Need You Now" Lady Antebellum.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I want to thank Marine76, raeganb123, christaarayy, chalase, BigTimeGleekBTR,RockerBabe414, YOUNG, REZZY, NUMBER1, **ILuvChordOverstreet, leeleelayla5, Musicluver78901, Chrishalliwellsgirl, and Bella Jackson for reviewing and everyone who read.****

* * *

><p>Tina was glad she had gone home to think about what she was going to do. While talking it out with her Mom she came up with an idea of how to choose whether to stay with New Direction or move to Melody Makers. She was going to call it 'The Plan'. It wasn't a very original name, but she had spent all of her time coming up with 'The Plan' that she didn't have time to think of a name. First she wanted to talk to Me Schue. She had decided the time was after Spanish class. She approached him hesitantly. "Me Schue I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She asked him. She thought he might apologize for his outburst yesterday but he did no such thing.<p>

"It's not about getting a solo again is it?" He huffed. "You're going to have to learn to be a team player."

When she heard this she felt her blood boil. "A team player, Are you kidding me. I have been a team player. I stood in the background and swayed and never complained. I have never been given a solo. In don't mean a solo in a competition solo. I mean a solo at practice." When it looked like he was going to interrupt she continued quickly. "Do you know the last time I sang a solo in New Directions was? It was when I auditioned. I am sick of being a team player." She was nearly shouting towards the end. She didn't wait for him to answer before she turned around and left. She then went to her locker to change her books when she was approached by Kurt and Mercedes. It was time for part one of 'The Plan'.

"Kurt and I were wondering if you wanted to spend lunch with us while we practice our solos." Mercedes asked.

It took all her strength not to slam her locker closed. "I can't. But I wanted to talk to you about something. I've decided to join Melody Makers." She told them.

"Oh no you didn't." Mercedes spoke as she clicked her fingers. Mercedes was glaring at her and Kurt's left eye was twitching.

"We can still be friends though, right?"

"NO! Either you can be our friend in New Directions or you can desert us and join the enemy. You can let us know if you make the right decision." Kurt spoke and they both stormed off.

Tina then sent a text to Rachel asking her if she could meet up. It was time for part two of the 'The Plan'. "Hey Tina." Rachel greeted her.

"I've decided to stay in New Directions. But I was hoping we would still be friends."

"If that's what makes you happy. And of course we can still be friends." Rachel assured her.

Tina thought of the different response she had gotten. "Actually I want to join Melody Makers."

"OK." Rachel was confused.

"I just wanted to see if you would still be my friend whatever I choose. When I told Kurt and Mercedes that said they wouldn't talk to me if I joined your club. Do you think that was manipulative of me?"

"No. You just wanted to be sure. Are you sure you want to join if it means they stop talking to you?"

"Yes. Friends don't make ultimatums. And anyway I'm sick of their gossiping. And you know what they say if friends gossip with you they probably gossip about you too."

"After practice a few of us are going to hang out at my house. Do you want to hang out with us?" Rachel offered.

"That would be great." Tina smiled at her.

* * *

><p>After Tina left Mr Schue went in search of Sugar. "Hi Sugar, if you're still interested we would love to have you in New directions."<p>

"Sorry. No can do. After you turned me down, I auditioned for Melody Makers and I got in."

"You're telling me that Rachel Berry allowed you to join?" When she nodded he continued. "Seriously, but you're an awful singer." She gave him the stink eye and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>All thirty of the Melody Makers were in the auditorium. Practice was nearly over when Rachel stood up, "We have time for one more song" Rachel told everyone "I would be privileged if Tina would sing a duet with me."<p>

"I would love to." Tina told her.

(_Rachel, _**Tina****, **Everyone.)

_first, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream_  
><em>that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind<em>  
><em>all alone i have cried, silent tears full of pride<em>_  
>in a world made of steel, made of stone<em>

**well i hear the music****  
>close my eyes, feel the rhythm<strong>**  
>wrap around, take a hold of my heart<strong>

_**what a feeling**__**  
>being's believin'<strong>__**  
>i can have it all, now i'm dancing for my life<strong>__**  
>take your passion<strong>__**  
>and make it happen<strong>__**  
>pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>now i hear the music<strong>**  
>close my eyes, i am rhythm<strong>**  
><strong>_in a flash it takes hold of my heart_**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>what a feeling<strong>__**  
>being's believin'<strong>__**  
>i can have it all, now i'm dancing for my life<strong>__**  
>take your passion<strong>__**  
>and make it happen<strong>__**  
>pictures come alive, now i'm dancing through my life<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>what a feeling<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>what a feeling<strong>**  
><strong>(i am music now)  
><em>being's believin'<em>  
>(i am rhythm now)<br>_**pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>what a feeling<strong>**  
><strong>(i can really have it all)  
><em>what a feeling<em>_  
><em>(pictures come alive when i call)  
><strong>i can have it all<strong>  
>(i can really have it all)<br>_have it all_  
>(pictures come alive when i call)<br>_**call, call, call, call**_  
>(what a feeling)<br>**i can have it all**  
>(being's believin')<br>_being's believin'_  
>(take your passion)<br>(make it happen)  
><strong>make it happen<strong>  
><em><strong>what a feeling<strong>_

Everyone clapped when they were finished. "You were great Tina." Mike complemented her and Rachel noticed the blush on Tina's cheeks.

"Are you going to Rachel's house after this?" Tina asked him.

"Ya." Beside them Santana rolled her eyes and muttered "Oblivious."

* * *

><p>At Rachel's house Matt, Blaine Puck and Mike were in the living room while Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Aria were in the kitchen. Rachel was cooking them dinner.<p>

"I didn't know you could cook." Brittany spoke. "Vey domestic goddess Rachy."

Santana was helping, meaning she was trying to taste everything. "Stop." Rachel scolded her as she slapped her hand. "If you keep eating there'll be no food left for everyone else."

"And you'll get fat." Brittany mumbled as she chopped the ingredients for the salad. Tina held her breath and waited for Santana to snap but was shocked when she just smiled sweetly at the blonde dancer.

"So Tina." Santana smirked. Tina knew she wasn't goning to like what was coming next. "What's going on between you and Mike?" She was right.

"I...I...I don't know wh..what you're ta...talking about." Tina stammered.

"Tina and Mike sitting up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Brittany sang.

When Rachel giggled Tina shot back. "What about you and Puck?"

"..." Rachel couldn't think of anything to say but was saved when the guys walked into the kitchen. "Blaine, will you set the table?"

* * *

><p>It was after dinner when everything had been cleared away, Puck had to go home to look after his sister. Rachel walked him to the door. "So, Rachel do you want to..."<p>

"Rachel, get your ass in here!" Santana shouted interrupting Puck.

"I'll be there in one minute." Rachel shouted back. "I'm sorry Noah, what were you saying?"

They were then interrupted again by Pucks phone going off. "That's my mom. She's waiting for me to get home so she can get to work. But"

"Rachel!" Santana shouted again.

"I better go before she bursts a vein." Rachel said and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ya." He managed to get out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:Im not verry happy with how this chapter turned out. I just realised there has been no puckleberry so far so I hope I can fix that in the next few chapters. The Warblers are in the Melody Makers and are on the football team. This was ILuvChordOverstreet idea.<strong>

**AN3: You can see pictures of Melody Makers on photobucket dot com / albums / hh559 / brightandshiney / Mellody Makers /  
>Just<strong> **put** **. instead of dot and remove the spaces.**

**Song List.  
><strong>

**Flash Dance..What a Feeling  
><strong>

**And Please Review.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank lizzybennetdarcy, raeganb123, aussiegleek18, m-white624, leeleelayla5, Marine76, Princesakarlita411, bigtimeGleekBTR, HopefulMe and christaarayy for reviewing. Special thanks to ILuvChordOverstreet and mikachu bronxgirl83.**

* * *

><p>Early Thursday morning Rachel's cell went off. She smiled as she saw that it was a text from Noah. He had said that his truck wasn't starting and would she be able to collect him on her way to cheerio practice. Coach Beiste would have his head on a platter if he was late again. She sent him a text saying that she was just leaving and would be five minutes. He opened the door to see her standing there holding a see through drinks cup with a purple liquid in it and a paper bag. "It's a fruit smoothie and homemade flapjack. All made by me." She told him. This was, in his opinion the best way to start the day. A homemade breakfast and Rachel Berry in a Cheerio's uniform with a big ass smile that lit up the whole of her pretty face.<p>

"You are awesome Rach." He told her before digging into his breakfast.

"You're welcome Noah...I mean Puck. Sorry. It's a habit."

"No. It's OK. I like it when you call me Noah. But only you can." He replied.

"Well then I feel honoured."

"I actually wanted to ask you something." He took a deep breath.

"Yes?" She asked when didn't say another thing.

"?" He rushed out.

"Could you repeat that?" She asked him

"Would you like to come out with me on Saturday night?" He asked more slowly.

"I would love to." She answered him and he saw her smile brightly. Not her show businesses smile. The real Rachel Berry smile that gave him butterflies.

"I'll see you at your locker after practice?" He asked and when she nodded her answer he said "Oh and thanks for breakfast." He then gave her a peck on the cheek and ran off too practice.

* * *

><p>After practice Rachel was at her locker getting her books ready for the day. "Hey Rachel" She heard someone talk to her and when she turned around she saw Finn lumbering over her.<p>

"Hey Finn" She replied and turned back to her locker to fix her books.

"So, how are you?" He asked trying to look sexy.

"I'm OK." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Is something wrong with your face." She asked and saw his face go a bit red.

He tried to causally lean against the locked and nearly fell. Rachel had trouble not laughing in his face. "So what do you say, you, me, dinner, on Saturday night,"

"Aren't you dating Quinn?" Rachel asked him suspiciously.

"She'll never have to know." He answered.

A few lockers down were Santana and Brittany. Santana turned to her girlfriend and spoke quietly. "Where's my spoon? It's time to stir things up a bit." They then walked over to stand behind Rachel. Just before she was about to rip Finn a new one Santana interrupted. "Can we help you Frankenteen?"

"I wasn't talking to you Satan." Finn spat at her.

"Don't call her that." Brittany scolded.

"Well I just call it like I see them. She is Satan. You're just too stupid to notice."

Before Santana or Rachel could respond Brittany spoke. "The advantage of being clever is that I can pretend to be stupid, the opposite, as I'm sure you know, is more difficult."

"Huh?" Finn asked scratching his head.

Rachel blew out a frustrated breath. "Were you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

"It looks like it." Santana added. "If he was twice as smart, he'd still be stupid."

"It looks like his face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork." Brittany said absentmindedly twiling a strand of hair around her finger.

"OK. We're going." Rachel said as she linked arms with them and walked off.

* * *

><p>It happened again later on lunch, only this time it was Kurt and Mercedes. "How could you do that to us?" Mercedes demanded.<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry, did my back hurt your knife." Rachel told them.

"We're sorry." Kurt and Mercedes said but Rachel could tell they didn't mean it and they knew this.

"You're not sorry, you're just sorry that I found out."

"Well you stole Tina!" Kurt shouted.

"Tina's her own person, she can make up her own mind." Kurt and Mercedes huffed and stormed away.

When the New Directions didn't get the results they wanted they went whining to Mr Schue who then went to complain to Sue. "You better get control of you Cheerio's." He fumed at her.

"And why would I need to do that William." She asked curiously.

"They have been bullying my glee club." Sue laughed in his face. "I'll go to Figgins." He threatened.

"Then I'll say that they're very sorry, but not before I tell Figgins about your little band of ragtag misfits and how you were there when Ray was being bullied and you stood by and did nothing." She smirked evilly. "And you know I can be very persuasive."

"Well can you at least stop them from mocking my glee club?"

"I always encourage my students to tell the truth William." She told him. "You have a face a mother could love...unfortunately she hates it." His face dropped. "As you can see, I share this important quality with my Cheerio's." She continued on. "And telling your students to be themselves could not have been worse advice."

"Sue, I give great advice to my kids."

"Like when you tell them that inner beauty is what counts."

"Exactly Sue, I knew I could get through to you." He smiled at her and she cringed.

"The only people who care about inner beauty are the outer uglies. Now I have a phoner soon; that's an interview on the telephone, with a major media outlet. I'll probably do it on my iPhone."

Will wasn't in a happy mood, so when he saw Rachel he blew up. "Rachel. Are you happy with what you've done?"

"What?" She asked.

"Ruining the Glee club. And I'm not too happy with how you've treating the New Directions."

"I didn't ruin it. I was sick of being treated like crap."

"You were being spoilt and selfish. New Direction's were a family." He ragged.

"Family is supposed to be caring, nurturing and unconditional, not smack talking backstabbers."

"Step away from my Cheerio!" Rachel heard Sue shout. "If you harm one hair on her pretty little head I will end you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2<strong>: **A small bit more puckleberry. I am going day by day but their eill be a time jump after the date the date. **

**AN3: I don't write a group of chapters at a time so if you have any idea that you want to see happen let me know in a review and i will try to fit it in.**

**Please review. It will cheer me up after I have to watch Ireland get trashed in the Football. **

**C'mon you boys in green! We're are all a part of Trapattoni's army. Wooohooo!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>It was after school at glee practice when Rachel told Santana of the confrontation she had with Mr Schue. "So, what happened next?" Santana asked eagerly.<p>

"Miss S said she would end him if he came anywhere near us and that it wasn't my fault that he couldn't tell talent if it smacked him in the face." Rachel answered. "Then Kurt and Mercedes came from nowhere and said that they were the ones with the talent." She paused to laugh. "You should of seen the look on their faces when Coach said that I had more talent in my little finger then they had in their entire bodies."

"And then?" Santana urged.

"I don't know. Miss S said she wanted to talk to me in her office." She then saw Sue walk in and sit in one of the chairs and gesture for Rachel to start. "Okay, everyone on stage!" She called to everyone.

(_Everyone__, _**Rachel/Santana/Brittany/Aria.**)

(Tina)The sun comes up,

I think about you.

The coffee cup,

I think about you.

I want you so,

It's like I'm losing my mind.

(Mike) The morning ends,

I think about you.

I talk to friends,

I think about you.

And do they know?

It's like I'm losing my mind.

**(Rachel)** I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
>I touch on you more and more every time<p>

**(Santana)** When you leave i'm beggin you not to go  
>Call your name two, three times in a row<p>

**(Brittany)** Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
>How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame<p>

**(Aria)** Yeah, cause i know i don't understand  
>Just how your love can do what no on else can<p>

_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_

_(your love)__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your touch)_

_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's__  
><em>_Got me hoping you save me right now__  
><em>_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_

_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_

_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

_who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,__  
><em>_Ha ha ha bless your soul__  
><em>_You really think you're in control_

_Does that make me crazy?__  
><em>_Does that make me crazy?__  
><em>_Does that make me crazy?__  
><em>_Possibly_

**Got me looking so crazy, my baby****  
><strong>**I'm not myself lately****  
><strong>**I'm foolish, i don't do this****  
><strong>**I've been playing myself****  
><strong>**Baby i don't care**

Unbeknownst to the Melody Makers Kurt, Mercedes and Mr Schue had snuck in to the auditorium. They were in awe, the choreography which was designed by Brittany and Mike was flawless and the vocal arrangement designed by Rachel, was shockingly to the spies not a solo, this all showed Mr Schue what talent he had on his team but never utilised. They slinked out before they could be seen.

When they were finished they turned to the women in charge. "Everyone dismissed." When they turned to leave, she added. "Except you Ray, I need you to stay for a few words to discuss sectionals."

"Miss S, I was actually thinking about sectionals, if we did an original song it would really give us an edge."

"Why not save it for regionals or nationals?" She asked her glee captain.

"I've actually written more than one." She grabbed her bag and searched around in it. "Here." She handed her a CD. "You can listen to them and see if you think they're good enough. And to save you time I've printed a list of songs that Santana and I came up with I think you will especially like the first song on the list. " She then handed her a page with a list of songs on it.

"Winning Nationals is going to be like taking candy from a baby." Sue smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I know this is a short chapter, next chapter is going to be the date. <strong>

**Songs: **

**Losing My Mind from Follies, **

**Crazy In Love by Beyonce **

**Crazy by Gnarls Barkley**

**Please Review.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I didn't go to high school in the US so I'm not sure about the system, so facts in this fic may not be correct. I went to school in Ireland and it's a lot different. Also thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed and would love it if you could review again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Friday, the day of Rachel's first date with Noah. Even though she couldn't keep the smile off of her face her stomach was filled with butterflies. Nothing could make this a bad day, even seeing Quinn Fabray waiting by her locker. Rachel decided the best thing to do was to ignore her, get her books and get to class. As soon as she opened her locker it was slammed shut. "Stay away from Finn, man-hands." Quinn snarled at her.<p>

"I'm not interested in dating Finn, one, because he's an idiot, two, I'm not stupid enough to date someone who'd ask me out when he's dating someone else and three, he's not that good looking. So I would appreciate it if you could tell HIM to leave me alone."

"Hah." Quinn huffed. "Like I believe that, you're jealous of me. You want everything I want, my spot on the Cheerio's, my boyfriend. You want to be me. Only you'll never be as good looking, a better Cheerio, as thin as me or as pretty as me Rupaul."

"Ya, right." Rachel scoffed. "I wouldn't want to be a vile, vicious, vindictive bitch like you are. Like I told you before, I don't want Finn. I'm on the Cheerio squad because I like to dance, and I am a better cheerio than you, even coach Sylvester thinks so, also because I'm not as tall as you or fat, I mean you have put on a lot of weight since you were dropped off of the squad, I make an excellent flyer, the lighter you are the higher they can throw you. And maybe I'm not you're stereotypical blonde girl but I am still beautiful and your insults don't do anything to me." She opened her locker and got her books, closed it and left without another word.

As Rachel drove home, she realised that she didn't know what she was going to wear. She needed help. As soon as she got home she sent a text to Santana, asking her to come over and help her pick something out. She was just taking a drink when the doorbell rang. When Rachel opened the door, Brittany rushed in and hugged Rachel.

"Cant..breathe...B..." Rachel managed to choke out.

"Opps. Sorry." Brittany let her go and smiled sheepishly.

"I was with B when toy text." Santana told her.

"It's OK, why don't the two of you go up to my room and I'll go get Aria."

When Rachel and Aria went in to Rachel's room they saw Santana rooting through the closet. She then turned towards Rachel. "You, go have a shower while we pick out your clothes."

When Rachel was finished with her shower, Santana was doing her hair and Aria was going her makeup. "You're going to have so much fun Rachy. Santana told me what you're going to do."

"What, what is it?"

"We can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Fine, fine, fine." She sighed.

Rachel was just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Aria told her. "You have to make an entrance."

Rachel slowly made her way down the stairs, she saw Noah standing in the hallway hold a bunch of pink peonies. He locked up and smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"You look amazing." He told her and Rachel felt her cheeks heat up.

"You too." She told him.

"Here." He hand her the flowers. She sniffed them appreciatively.

"I'll put these in water for you." Aria told her as she took the flowers off of Rachel and handed her, her jacket. "You two have a great time today," she said as closed the door behind them.

Noah helped her put her jacket on, and rushed to open the car door for her. "So where are we going?" Rachel asked him.

"Candle 79. It's a vegan restaurant."

"Really. It's supposed to be really difficult to get reservation's there." Rachel told him.

"I know people who know people" He smiled. "Meaning I clean the pool of the owner."

"Well, I'm really looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Rachel was having a great time, the conversation was flowing and the food was great. "So I heard Quinn had a go at you in the hall." Noah said after they had after dessert.<p>

"Ya. Finn asked me out the other day, off course I said no, but if she's too stupid to see what a jerk he is then it's not my fault. Sorry I know he's your friend."

"Well, not since I quit New Directions. He's just used to having people fawning over him."

"I guess he wasn't happy about the new kid getting the quarterback position."

"No, he was not. But enough about them. I was wondering if you want to do something tomorrow."

"I would love to." Rachel replied and smiled at him.

Noah paid the bill and the two went out to his car and drove to Rachel's house. He walked her to the door. "I have a question to ask you." Noah said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well you could say yes."

"Yes, I would love too. It's just you're not acting very..."She struggled to come up with a word.

"Puckish?" He asked.

"Yes!" She answered. "Not that I don't mind it, it's just I don't want to change you."

"I want to be better for you. You're the first person that I feel that believes in me."

"I do believe in you."

He reached out and stroked her cheek. He lent down and kissed her on the lips softly. At first it was soft, he then kissed her hungrily, and she did the same – flicking her tongue against hit lips, begging him to open them. After awhile he noticed the porch light flicking on and off. He stopped kissing her. "That's probably Santana. She and Brittany said they were staying the night."

"OK babe, I'll call you tomorrow." He gave her one last peck on the cheek. "Bye."

She was watching him walk to his car when the front door opened and Santana dragged her inside. "Give me all the details."

* * *

><p><strong>Candle 79 is a vegan restaurant in New York. You can see pictures of Rachel's dress and her house in a link on my profile. <strong>

**I also have a new glee story, it's a crossover with Grey's Anatomy so please read and let me know what you think.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially those who reviewed. The next time I'll be able to post will be Monday, Sunday the earliest.**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday and a week before Sectionals and Rachel was at her home with Mike. "So, how come you're all alone on date night?" Rachel asked him as she was taking some food out of the oven and platting it up for her and Mike.<p>

"Since when is Friday considered date night?" Mike asked her curiously he said gathering cutlery and glasses.

"Since Santana is out with Brittany, Blaine is out with Jeff and Aria is out with Wes."

"Hey it's not like I'm not the only one who doesn't have a date tonight." Mike defended himself.

"That's because Noah had to babysit his little sister. Now," She said as she smirked at him "What's your excuse?"

"I'm just not interested in anyone at the moment." Mike admitted.

"Hah." Rachel laughed. When she saw Mike's annoyed face, she continued sheepishly. "Oh, you were being serious."

"Let's just have food and watch some the movies you picked."

"OK so I picked a selection of musicals for you to choose." She said with a small smile on her face.

"OK. I'll get the drinks." Mike told her when he saw her carrying their plates into the living room.

"You're seriously OK with musicals." She asked him when he carried in their sodas. When she saw him nod she carried on. "Well I'm only messing, sort of." She pushed the table in front of the coach and sat down. "You have a choice between 'Dirty Dancing', 'Footloose', 'West Side Story', 'Flashdance', 'Singing In The Rain' and 'Strictly Ballroom'."

"All dance movies, good choices. Let's watch West Side Story first." He said as he sat down beside her. After watching 'West Side Story' and 'Strictly Ballroom' Mike turned to Rachel and asked her the question that had been on his mind for a while. "What did you mean 'hah' when I said I wasn't interested in anyone?"

"Because you must think I'm blind and stupid if you don't think I have noticed you staring longingly at Miss Tina Cohen-Chang." Rachel smirked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I...I I...I" Mike stuttered.

"Don't even try and deny it. And when are you goanna grow a pair and ask her out? It's plain to everyone, except apparently you, that Tina is crazy about you."

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes! So are you goanna ask her out? " She asked him excitedly.

"Yes, first thing Monday morning." He then paused. "Are you sure..." He didn't get to finish asking her if she was she when she interrupted by squealing. He guessed she was sure.

* * *

><p>It was the day of sectionals and the Melody Makers were all ready. The dance moves that Mike and Brittany choreographed were phenomenal. Rachel and Santana had chosen the songs that showcased the best of everyone's vocal abilities. To top it all off it was given the Sue Sylvester seal of approval. They were competing against Aural Intensity and New Directions. New Directions had gained two more members through Lauren and Jacob Ben Israel. And Mr Schue had also bribed Azimio and Karofsky with a better grade if they performed with them. That gave them a total number of 9 members; including the band they now had a total of 14 members.<p>

Aural Intensity went first. There vocals were good, but not as good as the Melody Makers. They didn't really dance they just stood there and swayed.

The New Directions went next. You could tell that the songs were picked at the last moment. Mercedes sang the solo and her voice was pitchy, Quinn and Finn sang the duet and Finn messed up his words and Quinn's voice was nasally. The dance steps were awful also, they kept stumbling and bumping into each other.

It was now the turn of the Melody Makers. Rachel was delight when they were picked to go last. Coach Sylvester listened to Rachel's songs and picked the ones that that they should perform for sectionals, regionals and nationals. She was fully confident that they were going all the way and win nationals.

The first to go was Tina; she was going to be singing Rachel's original song. Rachel has asked who wanted to sing a solo. Tina, Santana and Blair all tried out and it was decide that Tina was the best choice.

_(Tina)_

_What have I done?__  
>I wish I could run,<em>_  
>Away from this ship going under<em>_  
>Just trying to help<em>_  
>Hurt everyone else<em>_  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<em>_  
><em>_  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough<em>_  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>_  
><em>_Cause my best intentions__  
>Keep making a mess of things,<em>_  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>_  
>But how many times will it take?<em>_  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?<em>_  
><em>_  
>Can I start again, with my faith shaken?<em>_  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>_  
>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,<em>_  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<em>_  
><em>_  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<em>_  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>_  
>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>_  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>_  
>But how many times will it take?<em>_  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<em>_  
><em>_  
>So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,<em>_  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<em>_  
>Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>_  
>And finally someone will see how much I care<em>_  
><em>_  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<em>_  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>_  
>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>_  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>_  
>But how many times will it take?<em>_  
>Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?<em>_  
>To get it right? <em>

The New Directions were shocked that Rachel hadn't taken the solo for herself and that Tina had such a good voice. Mr Schue was kicking himself. It was his fault that there was another club. It was just that Finn reminded him so much of himself and he wanted better for him. Next it was a duet by Rachel and Puck and the crowd loved it and the chemistry between them.

( _Rachel, _**Puck, **_**Both.**_)

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.__  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<em>_  
><em>_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_  
><em>F<em>_or me it happens all the time._

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**__**  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<strong>__**  
>And I don't know how I can do without.<strong>__**  
>I just need you now.<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.<strong>**  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<strong>**  
><strong>_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_**  
>For me it happen<strong>**s all the time.****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<strong>__**  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<strong>__**  
>And I don't know how I can do without.<strong>__**  
>I just need you now.<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em>Oh<em>** whoa**  
><em><strong>Yes I'd rather hurt than fee<strong>__**l nothing at all.**__**  
><strong>__  
>It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.<em>_  
><em>**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.****  
><strong>_**Well I don't know how I can do without.**_  
><em><strong>I just need you now<strong>__**  
><strong>__Oh baby I need you now._

All thirty members came out for the final song. It started with Money from Cabaret and ended with Madonna's Material girl. The girls did the singing and the boys danced with them.

(Name/ **Everyone**)

(Blair)Money makes  
>The world...<br>**...Go around**  
>The world...<br>**...Go around**  
>The world...<br>**...Go around**  
>Money makes the<br>**... Go around**

**(Elena)**That clinking  
>Clanking sound that makes the world go round<br>**Money money money money money money****  
>Money money money money money money<strong>

**(Bonnie)**If you happen  
>To be rich,<br>And you feel like a  
>Night's enetertainment,<br>**...Money**  
>You can pay for a<br>Gay escapade.  
><strong>Money money<strong>**  
>Money money<strong>**  
>Money money<strong>**  
>Money money<strong>**  
><strong>**(Caroline)**If you happen to  
>To be rich,<br>And you find you are  
>Left by your lover,<br>.**..Money**  
>Though you moan<br>And you groan  
>Quite a lot,<br>**Money money****  
>Money money<strong>**  
>Money money<strong>**  
>Money money<strong>  
><strong>(Sugar<strong>**)**You can take it  
>On the chin,<br>Call a cab,  
>And begin<br>To recover  
>On your fourteen-<br>Carat yacht.

**(Santana)**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
>I think they're O.K.<br>If they don't give me proper credit  
>I just walk away<p>

**(Brittany)**They can beg and they can plead  
>But they can't see the light, that's right<br>'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
>Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are<p>

**living in a material world****  
>And I am a material girl<strong>**  
><strong>**You know that we are living in a material world****  
>And I am a material girl<strong>

**(Aria)**Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
>That's all right with me<br>If they can't raise my interest then I  
>Have to let them be<p>

**(Blair)**Some boys try and some boys lie but  
>I don't let them play<br>Only boys who save their pennies  
>Make my rainy day, 'cause we are<p>

**living in a material world****  
>And I am a material girl<strong>**  
>You know that we are living in a material world<strong>**  
>And I am a material girl<strong>**  
><strong>**Living in a material world****  
>Living in a material world<strong>

When they were finished the whole room exploded. Everyone stood on their feet, clapped and cheered. Will was also shocked at how the people in the club had blossomed under Rachel's tutorial. He doubted Sue doing all the leg work. What shocked him most was that improvements made with Sugar. Sure she only sang a small few lines but before when her voice was screechy it now had a smooth quality to it.

When the Melody Makers were announced the winners Rachel had to hold Santana back. She whined that she wanted to rub it in their face, but Rachel told her that Sue probably had something planned for Monday and best thing that to do was to accept their trophy, go back to her house and party.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sorry that it was Monday morning. She had a great weekend. After the glee club won sectional and the party on Friday night, she spent all day Saturday and Sunday with Noah. She did enjoy the look on Mr Schue's face when Sue rubbed it in his face that her glee club had whipped the floor with his.<p>

As the day went on Rachel was becoming confused, Brittany was ignoring her and would glare at her whenever Santana talked to her. "OK, Brittany did I do something to you?"

What Brittany said was not what she expected. "You had sex with Santana!" She shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok os we end on a clifhanger. I had this idea of SamQuinn since the start and just wanted to know what everyone thought of it. So please let me know in a review.  
><strong>

**Songs:**

**Get It Right- Glee**

**Need You now-Lady Antebellum**

**Money-Cabaret**

**Material Girl-Madonna**


	14. Chapter 14

_Rachel was sorry that it was Monday morning. She had a great weekend. After the glee club won sectional and the party on Friday night, she spent all day Saturday and Sunday with Noah. She did enjoy the look on Mr Schue's face when Sue rubbed it in his face that her glee club had whipped the floor with his._

_As the day went on Rachel was becoming confused, Brittany was ignoring her and would glare at her whenever Santana talked to her. "OK, Brittany did I do something to you?"_

_What Brittany said was not what she expected. "You had sex with Santana!" She shouted. _

After hearing Brittany shouting, the whole room went quiet and stared at them. Santana rushed over to Brittany to try and get her to calm down. "Woo woo. What are you talking about? I have never slept with Santana." Rachel said. Brittany didn't answer her; she just continued to glare at Rachel. Since she was getting no answers from Brittany, she turned to Santana. "Why does Brittany think we had sex, when we didn't. Why does she think we slept together?" She rambled.

"I had a dream." Santana said

"So, everyone has dreams." Rachel said. "I'm not making the connection."

"In her dream you were having sex." Brittany gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Brittany. You know it was a onetime deal and it was somebody else's subconscious." Rachel told her with a small bit of sarcasm. He then told everyone to think of new songs that they may want to sing, either at practice or for regional's. "Britt, you know that Santana or I would never do that do you."

"But what if she gets sick of me, I mean I know I'm not dumb, but I'm not as smart as you or Santana." She said with a thin layer of tears coating her eyes.

"That's not going to happen. Santana is head over heels in love with you." Rachel reassured the blond dancer.

"You sure?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"I am 100% sure." She received a small smile in return. "Now that's better. Let's have some fun and join the others."

It was just before the last class of the day and Rachel, Aria and Santana were in the bathroom fixing their make-up. "So was I any good." Rachel asked Santana.

"What?" She said not understanding what she was talking about.

Aria, who understood her cousin perfectly laughed. "Oh my God. You are such an egomaniac."

Rachel ignored her cousin and clarified what she meant for her friend. "In your dream. Was I good?" Aria rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You were." She admitted. "You were very good."

"Well I am good at everything I do." Rachel said with a snigger in her voice.

Aria shook her head. "Like I said, you're an egomaniac."

At the same time in another bathroom, Tina was at the sink washing her hands when she heard someone sniffling from one of the stalls. When she heard the door opening, she looked up and saw Quinn exiting the stall. She had her head down but Tina could see that her eyes were Puffy and red. She grabbed a tissue, wet it and handed it to Quinn. "Are you OK?" She asked and kept her tone soft.

"And what? You'll be a good little minion and report back to Berry. I don't think so." Quinn snarled at her.

"I was being nice, I know that that might be a foreign idea to you." Tina could hardly believe that she was standing up for herself for once. "And Rachel doesn't treat us like how you treated Santana and Brittany." After everything Rachel had done for her, she felt she owed it to her to defend her too.

"And Rachel is so nice?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I don't get you." Tina told her shaking her head. "You spend a whole year being a major bitch to Rachel and the fact that she says a few things back to you makes her the bad guy." She paused and took a deep breath. "Quinn, you don't have many friends, but how many of them are genuine friends? Friends are the people who you want around you when things are going bad, and you especially want them around you when things are good. I know I am very lucky to be able to count Rachel as one of my friends."

"Until she steals you're boyfriend." Quinn tried to speak quietly but it obviously wasn't quite enough as Tina heard her.

"Rachel is dating Puck. And if she was interested in Mike, then why would she convince him to ask me out. You think you know Rachel but you really don't."

"Finn cheated on me." Quinn said and immediately closed her mouth; she was not supposed to have said that. "And it's all Rachel's fault."

"How is it Rachel's fault? I told you she's dating Puck."

"Do you expect me to believe she didn't tell Zoe to seduce Finn?" She snarled.

"She didn't, and if she had, it should have been up to Finn to say no. Rachel doesn't go out of her way to mess with your life."

"I didn't think of it that way." Quinn voiced her thoughts out loud.

"And to quote Rachel, even though you probably won't believe she said it, 'I know Quinn and I aren't friends, but she could do so much better than Finn'. What was the excuse he gave?" When she saw Quinn raises her eyebrows in question she elaborated. "When you found out. What was the excuse he gave?"

"He said he was so upset that he lost his position as first string quarterback and that Zoe was cheering him up."

"I'm sorry." She smiled sympathetically at her. "I better get to class; I don't want to get a detention for being late."

It was the next day when Rachel ran into Quinn herself. "Hello Quinn." Rachel greeted her; she was unsure why Quinn wanted to talk to her. She hoped that she didn't yell at her.

"I'm sure Tina told you about Finn." Quinn told Rachel.

"I know, but Tina didn't tell me, Mark did." Rachel explained.

"Mark? Who's Mark?" Quinn asked.

"Zoe's boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend. He told me when he quit Glee; he only joined because she wanted him to. " She heard Quinn take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You know I was more upset about losing my friendship with Santana and Brittany or losing my spot on the cheerio's than breaking up with Finn. I just feel like my life is crumbling around me and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Santana and Brittany miss you too." When Quinn scoffed, obviously not believing her, Rachel carried on. "They do. The old you, you know, before you became a cheerio. Brittany told me."

"Ya, I really screwed everything up beyond repair."

"What if I told you I could help you out." Rachel stated.

"Help me out how?" Quinn wondered.

"With your spot on the cheerio's and with Santana and Brittany." Rachel explained. The bell for the next class rang. "Why don't you come to my house for dinner around six and we can talk about it then." Quinn nodded and watched as Rachel walked to her next class.

At six o clock on the dot the doorbell to Rachel's house rang. When Rachel answered the door Quinn was standing there. Rachel could tell that she was nervous because Quinn was fidgeting with her fingers. "Come in." Rachel told her. "I was just setting the table for dinner."

After Quinn had been sitting at the table for ten minutes she finally lost her patience. "OK so when you say you will help me, how can you do that?"

"You don't need my help with Santana and Brittany. Just apologise to them. It will take longer with Santana. You know how stubborn she can get." Quinn smiled and nodded her agreement. "Just don't let her hear you calling me names. She's a bit over protective."

"I won't. I mean I won't be calling you any names, not that I won't get caught. That sounds doable. Now how are you going to convince Coach Sylvester to let me back on the squad? "

"Now that, you will have to leave to me. You won't be head cheerio, but you'll be back on the squad." Rachel told her.

"I wouldn't want to be head cheerleader again. And anyway Santana is doing a great job, she deserves it. So are you and Britt. Will I have to join the Melody Makers in return?" Quinn asked.

"No."

"Is it because my voice isn't good enough?" "You can join if you want Quinn. I don't force or bribe people to join."

"I want to join, it's just Mr Schue."

"He should act like every other teacher and want what's best for you. It's your last year. And the New Directions aren't going to regionals and your back to 5 members."

"New Directions? It's more like the Kurt and Mercedes show now."

"Just think about it."

It was then that Quinn noticed the time. "Oh, I better get going, I told my mom I wouldn't be staying out to late." Rachel stood up from her char to walk Quinn to the door. "Why are you helping me? I was such a bitch to you." Quinn couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Mainly because I know how much Brittany and Santana miss you. And because I can tell you're a good person underneath all that..." Rachel could think of a word to say what she meant.

"...all the layers of bitchiness?" Quinn said but with a smile on her face. "Thanks Rachel, Really. Thank you." Rachel was then shocked when Quinn there her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Quinn said in her ear and walked quickly to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: OK, I know I haven't updated in ages but I have been super busy lately. Oh and i know that in glee Season 1 Rachel, Quinn Santana and Brittany are Sophmores, but in this story the're in their Senior year. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed **

* * *

><p>The next day after cheerio's practice Rachel went to see Coach Sylvester. She knocked quietly on the door and waited to be called in. When she entered the office she saw that Sue was busy writing, so she just closed the door quietly behind her and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and folde3d her hands on her lap. "Hello Ray. I must say that this squad has never looked better. I hope there is nothing wrong."<p>

"It's about one of the juniors, Zoe. The girls don't trust her anymore."

"You mean after she slept with Q's man child of a boyfriend." Rachel nodded her answer. "And how to propose we fix this little problem."

"That will be easy." Rachel told her with a smile. "You drop her down to alternate and we find a replacement."

"I don't think there's enough time to have tryouts and train a girl up to my standards."

"You won't have to train her if she knows all the moves. And she once was good enough to be your head cheerleader."

"Q? I don't know, she hasn't trained in a long time."

"You can count on me, Santana and Brittany to get her in fighting form."

"What about you and Q? the pair of you aren't exactly friends."

"You know that I'm suggesting her because she is what's best for the team and not because we're friends. And you know me; I will do whatever it takes to win."

"OK, I will leave it up to you to tell Zoe and Quinn."

* * *

><p>Rachel had done what Sue had told her to do, but with two different outcomes. When she told Zoe when she was now an alternate, she threw a fit, quit The Cheerio's and The Melody Makers. When she told Quinn she was back on the squad the blond stood there shocked for a few seconds before launching herself into Rachel's arms."Thank you, thank you, thank you."<p>

"You're welcome Quinn." Rachel said as she patted Quinn on the back. After a while Rachel started to get uncomfortable. "OK you can let go now."

Quinn realising she was still hugging Rachel let ago and the apples of her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Sorry." She said softly. "So, what do we do now?" Quinn asked.

"We get you your uniform, workout gear, bags and then we have to tell Santana and Brittany that you're back on the squad."

They went to the locker room and Quinn got changed into her uniform. "It feels weird wearing this again." Quinn told Rachel. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you something. I want to join Melody Makers. I mean if that's OK with you?" She asked, making it sound like a question.

"If you want I have no problem with you joining. The new quarterback, Sam he' joined as well and he has a really good voice."

"Wow, 31 members, that's impressive." Quinn told her.

"Well actually it's only 30 now. Zoe was dropped to alternate; most of the girls are having trouble trusting her to catch them. And when I told her this she quit both The Cheerio's and The Melody Makers." Rachel explained. "Oh and I have some things that will be handy for you locker." Rachel then handed Quinn a bad of supplies, Quinn could see shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, het pads, ice packs, aspirin and other necessary product that she might need for after training.

"Wow. Thanks Rachel." Quinn told her. She was going to have to get used to calling Rachel by her first name. "I also wanted to tell you that you did a really good job with sectionals, the song choices and the dancing, oh and I wanted to know whose song was the first one, you know, Tina's solo."

"You're shocked that I didn't hog all the songs." Quinn opened her mouth to disagree but no sound came out. "It's OK; I know I sang most of the songs in New Directions, but towards the end that's all I had. At the start I gave Mr Schue suggestions of songs that would suit everyone's voice but he just ignored me. And the first song, Get It Right, I wrote that."

"Really?" Rachel nodded her answer. "That's an amazing song."

"Thanks." Rachel said with a small smile. "I have a few songs written. They have come a long way since I wrote my first song 'My Headband.'." Rachel then took her phone out of her pocket read the message that she had got. "That was Santana. We're going to meet her in the auditorium." Quinn took a deep breath and then they were on their way.

When Santana and Brittany heard the door to the auditorium opening they both turned to look at it and saw Rachel and Quinn walk in, both of the dressed in cheerio's uniforms. Brittany let out a squeal and started jumping up and down on the spot while the smile fell from Santana's face. "No, no, no. Why the hell is she wearing a cheerio's uniform?" Santana snarled.

Rachel felt Quinn slow down beside her so she grabbed her hand and dragged her to where Santana and Brittany were standing. "Quinn is on the squad" Brittany rushed to hug Quinn. "And the Melody Makers."

"Am I still captain?" Santana asked.

Rachel could tell were this was going so she turned to Santana. "Yes you are. But Quinn is staying on the Squad. You don't want to make Britt sad do you? Santana looked over to Brittany who was still hugging Quinn, only now she was pouting, a pout that she could never resist."

"Don't be mean San." Brittany told her.

"Fine, but I don't have to be nice." She then took Brittany's hand. "Come on, let's get some lunch." They linked pinkies and left Rachel and Quinn in the auditorium.

"She hates me." Quinn stated.

"No she doesn't." When she heard Quinn scoff she continued on. "It's just Santana's way of protecting herself. Soon she will see that you're back to your old self. Plus it will help that not having you around will make Brittany sad. And no one likes a sad Brittany. It's like kicking a puppy." Rachel then linked arms with Quinn. "Now smile, it's time to show everyone our new cheerio."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: OK, so i wanted to det this up as quick as possible so there might be mistakes. <strong>

**Please review.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I know that it has been ages since I've updated. I'm stuck at home sick so that gave me time to update. I hope it wont be that long till i update again. **

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked to see that Quinn was a Cheerio again. They also noticed the lack of a scowl that normally resided on her face. The hallways parted when the four cheerio's walked through them, Santana and Brittany at the front linking pinkies, and behind them Rachel and Quinn had their arms linked. From inside the choir room the remaining New Directions, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Artie, along with Mr Schue watched in annoyance.<p>

"Quinn!" Mr Schue called her loudly, causing all the students in the hall to turn and look at him.

Quinn knew what this was about. She hadn't seen Mr Schue this morning to tell him she had quit New Directions because he was late as usual. "Yes Mr Schuester?" She asked him acting like she had no idea why he would want to talk to her. She was putting on an act and was very glad that she had Brittany, Rachel and even Santana with her, knowing that they would back her up if needed. She was never good at standing up to figures of authority.

"Are you going to be gracing glee practice with your presence?" He asked and the four girls could see that it took all his energy to control his tone of voice.

"I was going to talk to you in private, but since you brought it up." She paused to take a deep breath, "I'm quitting New Directions and joining Melody Makers."

Mr Schue just shook his head at her but spoke to Rachel instead. "So you've resorted to blackmail now." He insinuated.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was outraged at the accusation.

"You got Quinn her spot back on the cheerleading squad if she quit and joined your club."

It was Quinn who answered. "Rachel did help me get back on the squad but I was the one who asked to join her glee club." When it looked like Mr Schue didn't believe her she continued on. "Being a part of a winning team is going to look good on my college transcripts and I no longer wanted to be a part of the Kurt and Mercedes show."

Sounds of indignation were heard from both Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn turned to them with her hip cocked and arms crossed across her chest. "You two are a bunch of hypocrites. You used to always complain when Rachel got all of the solos and that none of the rest of us got any, which you gave to her Mr Schue." She turned to the man when she said the last bit, but turned back to the delusional duo. "And as soon as she left, you hogged them all for your selves." She finished looking pointedly at them with one eyebrow raised as if daring them to contradict her. They didn't disappoint, saying that she was lying and that they were nothing like Rachel Berry. "Artie." Quinn addressed him and waited for him to look at her. "I know I haven't gotten a solo since Rachel left, have you?" When he shook his head no she asked him another question ignoring Kurt saying that he hadn't asked for one. "Was Tina given a solo before she left?" He voice his no this time. "And I know that she asked for one, more than once." She turned to address Mercedes and Kurt again. "You're right about one thing thou. You are not one bit like Rachel Berry." When she saw them smile she carried on. "I don't mean that as a compliment. Neither one of you is kind, thoughtful, considerate or forgiving. "

* * *

><p>As soon as the girls left Artie was not far behind them. It was by the lockers where he found Tina. "Hi." He spoke to her quietly and nervously.<p>

"Hi." She replied wondering why Artie wanted to talk to her.

"I didn't know that you had wanted a solo, with faking a stutter and all." He explained.

"I did." She confirmed what Quinn had said. "It's strange. When I have to talk in front of a large group of people I'm sick with nerves. But it's totally different with singing. I have never felt so alive then when I did at regionals." A huge smile lit up her face when she was talking about singing. "And it was thanks to Rachel that that happened."

"I quit New Directions." He announced and noticed that she was shocked. "We don't have any competitions and it has become the Kurt and Mercedes show." He told her quoting Quinn.

"Do you want to join Melody Makers or something?" She guessed at why he was talking to her.

"No, that's not why I'm talking to you. I just missed my friend"

"I never went anywhere."

"I was stupid to listen to Kurt when he said that weren't going to talk to us when you joined Rachel's club."

"It was him and Mercedes that said they would talk to me. I asked. And when I asked Rachel the same question she said she would talk to me and the only important thing was that I was happy. Aren't you going to miss playing the guitar?" She asked him

"I can still play at home, but since joining New Directions my grades have suffered a bit. I need them as good as they can be if I'm going to get into MIT. So do you forgive me?"

"Emmmm." She pretended to think about it. "Yes." She told him and noticed the look of relief on his face.

"So, you want to come play video games at my house?" He asked her but carried on before she could answer. "I mean assuming you don't have plans with Mike Chang."

"He has football practice now so video games sounds awesome. I hope your mom has some peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies made. They are so awesome."

* * *

><p>Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany had gone to bread sticks for dinner. This was Rachel's idea to help repair Quinn's friendship with the fiery Latino. She knew it would take longer for Santana to warm up to Quinn. "That was awesome standing up for Rachel like that Q." Santana said when there was a lull in conversation.<p>

Quinn just smiled back. The layer of ice around Santana was slowly defrosting. "Ya, it was." Rachel agreed. "Thanks."

"I meant what I said." Quinn's smile grew. She didn't think she felt this happy in a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Everyone one reviews gets a cookie (::)(::)(::)<strong>


End file.
